


An Old Friend

by AberrantCaptain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Possible dubcon?, just to be safe?, levi fucks himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantCaptain/pseuds/AberrantCaptain
Summary: He stepped up to Levi and Levi met his gaze, eyes hard, hiding all emotion behind them. His eyes were never the same.“Will you tell me why you’re here?” he asked, head cocking to the side. “I haven’t seen you since Commander Smith took you under his wing.”Levi knew the phrasing was intentional. Erwin’s wings of freedom. Ha. This version of himself was just as unfunny as he was.~~~Erwin has been arrested and Levi retreats into his mind, seeking out an answer to his physical needs the only way he can.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldworldsrunnerup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldworldsrunnerup/gifts).



> A gift for @oldworldsrunnerup and his gross muse.
> 
> A response fic to "Teeth" by @oldworldsrunnerup. (Which you should definitely go read because his Erwin is a goddamn delight.)
> 
> The prompt comes from a late night conversation of "what would happen if your muse fucked himself?" So this is Levi fucking himself. Good times.

“You don’t come here very much anymore…”

A familiar voice, one Levi was used to hearing both all the time and never.

“Haven’t needed to.”

“A shit way of saying you don’t need me.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You meant it.”

Levi almost argued, but knew couldn’t. After all, he was right. Levi didn’t need him anymore. He was an imaginary friend, a security blanket, someone Levi had shut away for a long time. He also knew he wouldn’t lie to him.

“I know everything you know.” He spoke as if on cue. Levi knew it was true.

“I know you do. I’m not stupid.”

He stepped up to Levi and Levi met his gaze, eyes hard, hiding all emotion behind them. His eyes were never the same.

“Will you tell me why you’re here?” he asked, head cocking to the side. “I haven’t seen you since Commander Smith took you under his wing.”

Levi knew the phrasing was intentional. Erwin’s wings of freedom. Ha. This version of himself was just as unfunny as he was.

“He’s gone.” Levi’s voice was quieter than his.

“Dead?”

“Not yet.”

Levi felt his hand cup his cheek, so much smaller than he was used to these days.

“But soon?”

“Only if I’m not able to save him.”

“Ah. They already built the gallows.”

“So I’ve heard.” Levi’s voice was calm, even as nervous energy made his hands tremble.

“You’re scared.”

“Yes.” Levi knew he couldn’t lie.

“And you want me to take the edge off.” He smiled knowingly. “I won’t be kind.” 

“If I wanted kind, I wouldn’t be here.”

“I know.”

No more words came. Instead, Levi felt his legs knocked out from under him. He landed on the floor, hands flying out to catch himself. Levi could feel his eyes on him, an unspoken expectation that he would sit up, a soldier at attention, even if he was on his knees. Levi did just that, back straight, arms at his sides. His heart beat fast with anticipation.

The next hit came from the left, a boot slamming into his ribs. He was using his good leg for this. Levi felt all the air leave his body and was given only a moment to recover before a knee hit his face. Levi tasted blood, and was struck by the irony of the way he was being attacked. Levi had been on the giving side of this before, when a boy accused of being a titan had been courtmartialed on the ground. Levi wondered if this was somehow his penance. Of course, his actions back then had saved Eren. Maybe this would save Erwin…. An absurd thought. None of this would save Erwin. Levi knew the only purpose was to alleviate some of his own guilt.

A hand fisted his hair, pulling him back up so his back was straight again. 

“You know this isn’t going to save him,” he said, sounding almost sympathetic.

“I know.” Levi hated that they shared a mind. He hated anyone being able to read him like that. 

“Stand up, hands against the wall.” 

Levi’s head dropped as his hair was let go. He stood up slowly, his bad leg shaking, protesting being moved so drastically so fast. He turned to face the wall, taking a breath as he braced his hands against it. He knew what was coming. Or, at least, he could guess.

Something cracked over his back, and Levi grit his teeth, trying to stay quiet and endure it. The hits came one after the other, just spread out enough that Levi felt each and every one as it landed and marked. His entire back was on fire, and it was all Levi could do to remind himself that this was wanted, needed, that he would feel better once this was over. Erwin used to do this for him, but Erwin was gone, and Levi would have to rely on someone else to get the catharsis he so desperately needed.  
By the time it stopped, Levi was breathing hard, sweat collecting on his face. He felt hands on his back now, calloused but gentle, running along each line. Levi shuddered, head hanging between his arms.

“You handle that as well as you ever did. I didn’t expect that,” he said, fingers going to Levi’s pants.

“I haven’t gone soft, if that’s what you’re suggesting.”

He smiled. “Of course you haven’t.”

Levi shivered as his pants fell away, leaving his bare skin exposed. His legs were kicked apart and he felt him stepping between them, felt something hard press against his backside, threatening to enter.

“Can you still handle this?”

“Tch.” It was the only answer Levi gave.

He sank into Levi in one smooth motion, Levi’s breath catching in response. Levi pressed the pads of his fingertips against the wall, trembling slightly as he felt him start to move. His size was nothing compared to Erwin’s, but where Erwin was gentle and conscientious, he was rough, giving Levi everything immediately. Levi knew he’d be sore later, but that was welcome. Pain had always grounded him, and it would do that now, whether Erwin was the one to give it to him or not.

Each thrust was only for his pleasure, not for Levi’s. Fingers dug into skin with bruising force, pulling hips back, meeting them with sharp movements. 

“Nobody else does this for you, do they,” he growled, teeth clenched as he forced himself in particularly deep.

“No.”

“Not even Erwin.”

“No.” 

Levi wasn’t sure when exactly he finished. All he knew was that as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. A small hand reached underneath him, wrapping thin, strong fingers around his length, stroking him slowly. Levi was painfully hard and, had he been in a better mood, might have been thankful for being allowed to come. It didn’t take long for him to make a mess of the wall.

Levi felt him slide out, felt hands touching him with a softness that contrasted uncomfortably with the roughness from before. He shivered, his body slowly becoming aware of how cold the air was now. Levi was pulled down to the ground and wrapped in arms that held him, stroking his cheek with a tenderness that felt so much like his mother that he nearly wept. 

“I know I’m not Erwin, but I’ll have to do,” he said, his tone strangely apologetic.

Levi felt himself curling into his arms. He would have to do, because with Erwin gone, Levi hadn’t felt gentleness in a very long time. This was, after all, the very reason he was here, for the pain followed by love he needed, even if that love was strange, twisted. He needed this, in whatever form he was allowed to have it.

“You can stay with me as long as you want,” he said, pressing his lips to Levi’s hair.

“Tch,” Levi said, letting his eyes close. “It’s fine. I’m fine.”

~~~

Levi woke with a start, and it took him several minutes to realize he was alone in the commander’s room. During the night, he’d rolled to Erwin’s side of the bed. Keeping his eyes open, as if afraid of what he’d encounter if he allowed them to close, he wrapped his arms around Erwin’s pillow and buried his face in it. It still smelled faintly of coffee, sweat, and soap. Of the commander.

Erwin...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't know what you expected...
> 
> Do comment though and let me know what you thought, if you're so inclined!


End file.
